I wanna be with you always
by falling-snow-angel
Summary: J is part of his gang, l is a book worm. they are kinda friends, but the holidays get them even closer. maybe too close.


I wanna be with you always  
  
By: falling-snow-angel  
  
A/N: This is a one shot deal. Maybe something more, but this is gonna be a James Potter/Lily Evans romance fic. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING~~~  
  
I wanna be with you always  
  
  
  
There she sat. Just like the first day of Hogwarts. In the same spot that she knew very well. She was Lily Evans. Lily has her group of friends, but she was a book worm, and book worms don't have many friends.  
  
"Oh Lily, why do you hate me?" James wondered. To him, Lily was a goddess. Perfect teeth, perfect hair, which was in tight red curls. And her more then perfect eyes. They were so green, that he gets lost in them everytime he looks at her. He wanted to become her friend, but being part of the wizarding gang, The Marauders, he was not alowed to be friend with anyone his friends don't like. And she was a big no-no. But James told himself, " I will become her friend someday."  
  
"Lily look. James is looking at you again." cried/whisperd her bestfriend, Rose.  
  
"Oh be quite or I'll tell sweet old Remus, well you know what." Lily threaten.  
  
'giggle'  
  
"SHUTUP!" they both screamed.  
  
"Ok, don't have a hissy fit." said Daisy, Rose's twin.  
  
Lily excused herself and went to her dorm in the Gryffindor part of Hogwarts. She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh James, I wanna be with you, but your patheic friends are a bunch of silly gits."  
  
James Potter was Lily's crush for 6 years. Since the first day they had meet. James has the most pecfect eyes. They were light brown. And his hair! WOW! It was a mess, but it was perfect to Lily. But no, his friends have to like her, which they didn't. Poor Lily.  
  
"Hey old buddy, how was your summer? Did your mom let you play that prank on your father?" James's friend said.  
  
His name was Remus. Now Remus had a secret the only The Marauders knew bout. He was a warewolf. But his friends didn't mind.  
  
Remus had pale blond hair, kinda past his eyes, which were pale blue. He was really cute, or as Rose would say, 'He is sooooooooo hott!' To bad that he can't date 'cause of the stupid rule in his group.' And Lily hated that rule also.  
  
"Yah what happened?" asked James's other friend, Sirius.  
  
Now Sirius was a loud-mouth dog. He had black hair which was also a mess. He had blue eyes and Daisy was like in love with him.  
  
" I didn't do it." James said.  
  
"WHY?!" asked then both.  
  
"Because my aunt, his sister just died. We had to go to see her body, and he broke down crying. It was so sad that my mom asked me, no pleaded me to not do it. so I didn't." James spoke with a hint of depprssion in his voice.  
  
"Oh, ok." Remus said, he was very emotional.  
  
~~~~BACK WITH LILY~~~~  
  
Lily was in her favorite place in the whole school. it was her dorm. Since she shared it with Rose and Daisy, it had to make all three of them happy. Each conner to the middle of the floor was a different color. Rose was a rose color, Daisy was a plae yellow, and Lily was a mix between green and red.  
  
In all but one conner was a bed. In the last conner was a place for Rose's cat, Daisy and Lily's owls. Rose's cat was all white, and was named was Pure, because she was pure white. Daisy's owl was named Brownie because he was all brown. And the first time she saw him in a bad of brownies. Last was Lily's owl. It was reddest in color, and was named Holly because it was always eatting something green.  
  
Rose's stuff: A bed, was in the lined up agenst a conner. She had a night table with moving pictures of her family. She had a rose colored wall, bed and night table. She didn't keep much right now because she is doing her "once a month cleaning". As you can tell she is a packrat.  
  
Daisy's stuff: Daisy was in the pale yellow conner. It was her favortie color. She had a small bed because she was small. She also had a night table with pictures, but they were of her favorite band and she had them in regular type of pictures, non-moving. She keept ALL of her stuff in a chest. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (A/N: Ok this is what Rose, Lily and Daisy look like.  
  
Rose: She is about 17, and has black hair to her mid back. She had blue eyes and she was 'bout 5'7.  
  
Daisy: She was Rose's twin, but they didn't look alike. Daisy's hair as light brown that went to her butt. She had blue eyes also, but she had pale eyes. She too is 5'7.  
  
Lily: As you know, Lily is a red head. But I like to her hair in curls. Tight ones that don't come out. She hated it down, but her firends told her to keep it that way, they said James would kill just to hold her in his arms. Her eyes were pure bright green. They were so pretty, that her sister changed them to that color also. yes her sister still loves her now. Lily is bout 5'7 too. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
